


Demons

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hunter isnt all its cracked up to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save a horse....

The pain from the knife wound was the least of your worries..... you think as you hang from the dungeon by your wrist. You had been here ...God how long had it been. . A week? Your mind flips through the days trying to get your body to forget about how much pain it was in. You try to remember the First day you had been brought here. Was it Friday? No no it was Saturday. Friday was the just the tip of the ice berg.  
It had been a hard hunt and you had decided to go to Mike's Bar to kick back a few. As you sat at the bar someone takes the seat next to you. With out even looking you knew it was Dean Winchester, the number one reason why this hunt was so difficult. You had worked with Dean and his Brother sam a year or so before, and you had thought the two of you had made a connection with the man, only to find out the hard way that he didnt return those feelings. To him you were nothing more than a pit stop on the road of life.So when you showed up in Arkansa to check out the srange deaths that had been popping up you were filled with dread to find that Dean and Sam also had also caught wind of the case. You had tried to back out of the case by telling them it wasnt a three man job... But Sam had insisted that you stick around and help.  
It was so uncomfortable to be working with again, for you anyway, to him it seemed like it was no big deal, as if nothing had ever happened. You had burried your self in the case, while at the same time refuseing to work with Dean on anything. Making it a priority to stick with Sam like glue, another fact that you are sure Dean didnt even notice.  
It had been 4 days and still the three of you hadn't a clue as to what this thing was. One minute it had you thinking Shapeshifter and the next were wolf. So you thought maybe a stiff drink would help you sort things out. But now you wished you had just baught a bottle and stayed in your motel room. You sipped your rum and coke while he ordered a Jack on the rocks. 

" Tough case." he said not looking at you.

" Yep." you mumbled.

" (Y/N) what's going on with you?" he asksed.

" What are you talking about?"you snap

" I don't know just seems like you have been avoiding me." he says sipping his drink. You still refuse to look at him and him you making the conversation awkward. 

" Please the world does not revolve around Dean Winchester." You say downing the rest of your drink. 

" See... That right there is what Im talking about. If Ive done something to upset you I sure wish youd tell me." he says finally turning to face you. You stare straight a head and wave down the bartendar.

" Don't worry about it Dean... You didnt do anything." you say smugly as the bartender sets a fresh drink in front of you. Dean sighs.

" Well its this has been fun Dean.... we'll have to do this again sometime." You say picking up your drink and getting off the bar stool. 

" Yeah." he says gulping down half his drink.

" You know what your problem is? " you snap. Dean turns to look at you. " Youre so scared of commitment you wouldn't know a good thing if it kicked you in the balls." you tell him. Dean looks at you as if you'd lost your mind.

" excuse me?" he asked confused.

" you know what.... never mind, forget I said anything." you say. You take your drink and head to a table at the back so you could sit in the shadows alone. You sat there nursing your drink watching Dean, hoping that he would come after you but he didnt. instead he just sat there drinking. almost as if out of no where a tall man appeared in front of you. He was wearing a cowboy hat, tight fitting t-shirt and painted on jeans, and holding a drink out to you. 

" I thought maybe you could use a refill." he said with a southern drawl. You managed to catch a glimps of Dean watching you with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

" Sure but only if you join me." you say sweetly.

" I was hoping you'd say that." he said with a smile. " Hi my name is Trevor." he tells you.

" (Y/N)" you say introducing yourself. 

" So Would I be safe in saying youre not from around here?" He asks. You laugh.

" No actually Im a Yankie." you say 

" Well nobody is perfect." he jokes. You laugh again and he smiles.  
.  
" The conversation was actually pretty interesting and Dean winchester was temporarily removed from your mind.... That is until you hear his cell phone ring and you glanced over Trevors shoulder to see him answering it. Dean then tosses a few dollars on the bar and heads out. For a moment you wondered if it was an emergency and thought about chasing after him.... but then Trevor said something and you were pulled back into his crystal blue eyes.Two hours and a few drinks later Trevor was escorting you back to his truck.

" Are you sure yoour ok to drive?" you ask  
e  
"Little darling im more than ok." he tells you helping you int the cab of his truck.

True to his word he gets you safely to the motel and walks you to your room. He waits for you to unlock the door leaning with one hand against the door frame. You hear the door unlock then turn to face him,

" Well thank you for a wonderful evening." you say sweetly as he looks down at you from under the brim of his hat.

" Well I guess that's my cue...... The pleasure was all mine (Y/N)." he tells you bending down to give you a small peck on the lips, before turning to leave.. The kiss wasnt much of one but it did manage to set off a spark.  
Oh what the hell?" You mumble. " Hey Trevor would you like to come in for a bit?" you ask

I suppose I could stay for a little while" He says with a deep southern drawl. His long legs reach you in two steps and he bends down and sweeps you up into his arms. His lips lock onto yours as you wrap your legs around his waist. He carries you into the room kicking the door shut behind him. He drops you on the bed and you set to work helping to get his shirt off. You give a silent moan when you see his perfectly chisled chest. He reaches down and pulls your shirt over your head as you undo his belt. He lays you on your back and in one swipe pulls your jeans off.. He kisses your neck and lets his lips trace down your body with small nips till he reached just above your navel. You run your fingers through his dark hair as his rough hands sends waves through out your whole body. You close your eyes and let him take you away.

You are awaken by a loud banging sound and it takes a moment for you to realize someone is knocking on your door. You glance at Trevor sleep next to you... he is laying on his stomach and other than his cowboy boots he is completely naked. Theres another knock and you toss the sheet over him as you climb out of bed. You grab the closest thing to you and slip it on as you go to answer the door. You pull it open to find Dean standing there He looks at you amused. 

" Kind of big for you isnt it?" He asks You look down to realize you are wearing Trevors denim coat... and it hangs down to your knees, and is about 3 sizes to big. 

"Is there something I can do for you?" You ask annoyed. Dean glances over your shoulder at Trevor.

"I'd hate to break up your slumber party, but there was another killing last night." He says You push him out of the door way and step out with him closing the door enough that Trevor won't hear you but not so closed that you won't be able to get back in.

"What happened?" You asked him

"Last night a 12 Yr old kid went bonkers and killed his parents older brother and little sister." He tells you. 

"That's awful.. But maybe he was being abused ad couldn't take it anymore." You suggest. Dean shook his head. 

"Doubt it." He says " They were torn up torchered. Don't know any 12 yr old kid that could do that to his dad.. Especially when his dad is 6 2 and over 200 pounds. And the found pendulums through out the house." Dean tells you. "The kids says the voices did it... Not made him do it but did it." Dean tells you.

"Demonic" you say. "Where's the kid now?" 

"They got him at St Mary's institute for the criminally insane." He tells you "Sam went to see the corps at the morgue. Thought maybe you'd want to come talk to the kid with me. That is if you can tare yourself away from the Marlboro Man." He says sarcastically. 

"You roll your eyes. " Give me a minute to get him out of here." You say.

"Want me to do it?" He asks trying to pick into the door.

"No!" You say giving him a push before going back in and shutting the door behind you. You walk u to Trevor and gently push his shoulder.

Trevor?" You say. Trevor rolls over knocking the sheet off of his naked body. He looks at you with one eye from underneath his tossled hair. 

"Damn you look hot in my jacket." He says then pulls you on top of him..Twenty minutes later he opens the door to leave. Dean is standing there nwith his back against the wall looking annoyed.

"Sup?" Trevor says. Dean says nothing just nods.

"Trevor you forgot your hat." You say. He takes it from you.

"You keep it" he says placing it on your head. Then he beds down and kisses you softly on the lips. You and Dean watch him leave, then you turn to Dean. 

"Ready" you ask smugly as you walk to the Impala. FDean rolls his eyes as he follows yoiu.


	2. November Rain

Dean Pulled the Impala up in front of the Hospital 

" You know what your suppose to do?" He asks 

" Yes Daddy." You say rolling your eyes.

" I love when you call me Daddy..... " He said flirting. You tried to be annoyed by that but secretly you missed his flirting.

You Climbed out of the car and sash saded up the stairs knowing Dean was watching you. You stepped inside and imediatly felt the cool of the central air. You approached the front desk and waited for the lady behind it to aknowldge you.

" Can I help you?" she asked finally.

"Hello my name is Candace Spree.. I'm here to see my nephew Matthew Spree." You tell her. She looks at you for a moment as if confused by what you are saying.

" Youre going to have to request a proper visiting time with the head physchian." she tells you.

" Acutually I already did." You say handing her the forms Dean had filled out for you. She took the forms from you rather angrily. She read them and then looked back up at you annoyed handed you back the papers and a visiters badge. 

"4th floor. Show the guard you badge and the papers." She said pointing you toward the elevators. As you turned to go you saw Dean coming in his fake badge already out. You give a small nod at him then get in the elevator. 

The elevator opens on the 4th floor and you proceed to the gurads desk. You hand him the papers. He reads them and then glances at your visitors pass. He hits a button and a buzzer sounds. You open the cell like gate and make sure it clicks behind you. You patrol the hall ways making sure to seem as if you belong there. You manage to make it to Matthews room with out being stopped. His door was open and he was sitting in a chair watching t.v.

" Matt?" You say stepping inside and shutting the door. He gives you a small glance but says nothing.

" Hi... I'm(Y/N).... Whatcha watching?" You asks sitting next to him, again he says nothing just shrugs. You look at the tv... " I brought you a soda.. would you like some?" You ask taking a pop bottle out of your pocket. The boy takes it from you and happily drinks some."

"Scooby Doo. One of my favorites." You tell him. He smiles and nods.

" Hey Matt Id like you ask you some questions. " You say friendly like.

" About my family?" He says still watching tv. 

" Actually yes. Can you tell me what happened?" You ask

" you wont believe me." he says.

" try me." You reply. The young boy looks at you and you can see a few freckles on his face. His hair is a blonde crew cut and his eyes are hazel. 

" I was in my room doing my homework, When I heard a voice coming from the hall. I went out to see who it was and....and" He stops unsure.

" It's ok, and then what?" you ask.

" The voice seemed to be everywhere. I went down stairs and I saw my sister she was watching tv.... then the voice grabbed her from behind and twisted her neck till I heard it snap. My brother came in started yelling for my mom she came running in and asked me what happened I told her I didnt know but she wasnt listening to me she just pt yelling and crying. My brother tried to grab me but he went flying across the room and hit a window there was so much blood. My mom went running for the phone but the voice grabbed one of the iorn book ends and slammed it into her head. She wasnt moving... I just stood there the voice was laughing I told it to stop but it wouldn't and then my dad came in... He had just got home... He started yelling at me wanting to know what happened I tried to tell him but he shook me kept asking me why.... Then there was a knife I dont know where it came from. my father got.... It kept stabbing him.. over and over.. then it cut his throat. When they were all dead the voice left I was scared I called 911 and they brought me here. I miss my room." He says turning back to the tv.

" Matt before the voice.... did you smell anything funny... Or did your room get cold?" You ask....

" It smelled like something had died." he says not looking at you. You pat Matt on the shoulder. 

" Thank you Matt." you say before turning to leave. 

You leave the ward and get back in the Elevator. You exited the building, but when you saw Dean wasn't back yet you took a seat on a nearby bench and called Sam.

" Hey (Y/N) how'd it go?" he asks.

" Ok I guess.... From talking to matt i'm pretty sure your on the right track about it being a demon. " You say.

" Yeah I found bits of sulfur on the victims..." he says agreeing.

" Thing I dont get Sam.... Why? I mean yeah ok I know Demons dont really need a reason to do what they do... But they very seldom just leave their host right?" you ask.

" You tested him?" Sam asked.

" Yeah... I hid some holy water in a bottle of pop... he's clean." you tell him.

" Yeah I agree they usually dont leave their host on their own. That's why we first thought shape shifter." He says.

" Where are you?" He asks.

" Out side the hospital.. waiting for pokey." you mutter. Sam laughs.

" He forgive you for bringing that cowboy back to you room?" Sam asks. you sit stunned.

" Wait ,,,, what?" You ask confused.

" I shouldnt say anything but we saw you guys um well go into your room... That was pretty intense by the way... " Sam says. You can feel your h redden and are glad he's on the phone and not in person. 

" Yeah so..." you say trying to sound uneffected by the news.

" Nothing really... what you do is your buisness I guess except boy was Dean upset... He wanted to go and yank him out of your room kept going on about how you should know better." Sam saysx

" He's one to talk." You say.  
s  
" That's what I told him..." sam said with a chuckle... " Look dont tell him I said anything ok.... its just it was odd almost like he was hurt by the whole thing." Sam tells you. Your mind flutters with thoughts.

" Hey you there?" Sam asks 

" Yeah Im here." you reply. Just then someone appears in your shadows and you look up to see a familar face. " Sam I gotta go. see you soon." you say and disconnect.

" Well imagine seeing you here." you say... That's the last think you remember.. The next thing you knew you were hanging by your wrist.... 

" We need to talk." Trevor says his eyes turning black.

" About what?" You ask sarcastically. 

" About what you do for a living." He says twirlling a large knife between his fingers.

" Looks like theres a lot we dont know about each other.... " you reply. " like you forgot to tell me your a blood sucking, scum bag, pussy ass Demon." You tell him.

with out warning he cut your side... you bit your tounge refuseing to yell out.

" Now should we start again?" He asks.

" Sure wanna go back to the bar?" you ask.

Again he takes his blade and runs it down the other side of your body. This time he digs it a little deeper and you cant help but yell out.. 

" Now were getting somewhere." Trevor say with an eerie grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Day after day Trevor decided to remind you how much you hated him... Day and night, night and day he caused you more pain then you could imagine. Dry blood caked your skin and you were pretty sure your left shoulder was out of the socket from being hung by your wrist for so long. He barely remembered to give you something to drink and the hunger pains from lack of food was almost as bad as the pain from the torcher he was putting your body through. You slipped in and out of concioussness only to be waken by his fist slammig against your broken body.

Mean while:

Dean stormed into Mike's bar and headed straight toward the bar. 

" Hey!" he yelled at the bartender. The guy behind the bar looked at him but then went back to what he was doing...

" Mr I'm talking to you!" Dean snapped. The Bartender was a good 4 inches taller than Dean.... thin but also muscular he looked at Dean again his Chestnut Brown eyes looking rather amused.

" Mike I think that young buck down there wants you." The older gentleman at the bar said with a laugh. Mike gave a half grin.... but still said nothing.

" Hell ... Are you def?" Dean asked. With every word he is feeling more annoyed... 

" Whoa you better talk to him Mike.... If his face gets any readder he might explode." The old man says with a snicker. Finally Mike sets down the mug he was washing and makes his way to Dean.

" Can I help you?" He asked with a thick southern drawl

"Have you seen this girl in here?" Dean asked showing your picture. Mike studied the photo.

" Yeah she was in here about a few days ago.... With you if Im not mistaken." he says. Dean rolls his eyes...

" Has she been in here since?" he asks as if talking to a small child. Mike shook his head.

" Nope....." 

" You sure?" Dean asked.

" yeah I'd never forget a pretty little philly like her." Mike says.

 " What about that cowboy she left with that night?" Dean asks.

" Trevor? He was just here last night actually." Mike says.

" He say anything about (Y/n)?" Dean asks.

Mike shakes his head. 

" Look if he comes in tonight could you give me a call please?" Dean asks leaving a card with his number.

Mike glances at the card then back at Dean..

" Yeah... but Mr Im gonna tell you right now.. If she's with Trevor.... You may want to go to the cops." Mike says. Deans heart quickens.

 

" Why's that?" He asks.

" Trevor has a way with the ladies...... always has..... he use to be quit the gentleman ya know...... put the rest of us to shame..... But here recently Trevor Jackson has changed... kindness isnt in his vocabulary anymore." Mike said in a hushed tone so no one else could hear. 

" Shit...... ok thanks and if you see him or my friend please call me." Dean says turning to leave.

 

Sam Winchester Walked into the St Mary's mental hospital fully dressed in his FBI suit. He walked up to the receptionist and flashed his ID. 

" How can I help you?" She asked.

" Im am investigating a missing persons, this was her last known where abouts... Have you seen her?" He asked showing he a picture of you. The receptionist glanced at the picture then shook her head. 

" No sorry.... of course Ive been on vacation... just got back today. Was she a patient here?" She asked Sam.. She smiled up at him sweetly and her blue green eyes sparkled.

" No she was here visiting someone... A Matt Spree." He told her. The smile faded from her lips and the sparkle in her eyes left. She tucked a stran of her blonde hair behind her ear....

" Matthew Spree.... What a sad sad story...... you know he went to school with my neice.... she said Matt was so sweet... The kindest ever up until a week or so before the killing.... She told me he had turned distructive. She said she saw him sneak into their teachers desk and wrote cuss words all over everyones papers.... He caught her watching him and told her if she told anyone he'd cut her tounge out and feed it to the class....." Sam starred at the receptionist in shock.... 

" That was one week before the murders?" Sam asked The receptionist gave a sad nod....Sam was so caught up in her story that he had almost forgotten why he was there.

" um.... I need to see the servalence tape so I can narrow down the times she came and left." He said finally.

" You'll have to talk to James Warren... he's head of security." She handed him a visitors pass and then pointed him in the right direction... Sam thanked her before heading down the hallway.

Sam knocked on the door that read security.... but when he got no reply he turned the door knob only to find it locked. Sam glanced down the hallway before pulling a small file out of his breast pocket. In seconds he heard the click of the lock and let himself inside..... The room was full of small tv's each one pointed at different sections of the hospital. He found the discs with the date that you and Dean had came to the hospital. There were several each probably for different sections of the hospital as well as the grounds. So he snatched them up and slipped them into his inside jacket pocket. Then he grabbed the present disc out of the recorder removing any evidence of his even being there. He placed a new disc in the recorder and set the timer for it to start in exactly 5 minutes then he hurried out of the security room shutting the doorbehind him. He dropped the visitors pass back off at the receptionest desk.

" Find what you were looking for?" She asked smiling.

" I think so... thanks for your help." he replied then turned and left....

 

You moan slightly as you force your eyes open..... The room is empty and silent... A piece of you is happy for that but at the same time a part of you is nervouse because when he is there then you know he's not out hurting some one else.

 

" Dean.... Sam where are you? I need you.... Please hurry." you say horsely " And God if youre there.... help them find me and I'll go to church I swear!" you offer. " And if it's Soon i'll even drag the Winchesters with me." A Laugh manages to escape your lips at the thought of Dean Winchester walking in to Church on a Sunday afternoon instead of watching what ever game he would be missing.... But the sound of a creaking door causes the laughter to leave you imediatley and to be replaced with dread.


	4. Here we go again

Hollowed foot steps pound against the cement slowly coming toward you. You keep your head down and groan softly when you see Cowboy boots. Someone roughly grabs a fist full of your hair and forces you to look up. You look into the eyes of Trevor as he sneers at you. This time though he is not alone another man stands beside him. He is dressed in an all black destinguished suit and his brown eyes twinkle at you. 

" See Boss I told ya she'd come..." Trevor said. The man gave a half laugh half grunt.

" Looks like you showed her one hell of a goode time." The man said in a thick British accent.

" Yeah we got to know each other real well." Trevor said laughing.

"Let her down." the stranger said. Trevor looked at him confused".

" Bloody hell. Do you not speak english? I said cut the Bitch down!" He ordered. Treavor pulled out a switch blade and cut the rope letting you hit the hard floor with a thud.

"I must appologise for my associate.... This was actually his first assignment since he was sent to hell what was it 60 years ago? His woman skills are a little rusty." The man tells you as he helps you to your feet. " My name is Crowley... And I believe you have something I want." He says as he helps you to a near by chair and hands you a bottle of water.

" What exactly do you think I have?" you ask weakly.

"Really? Please dont toy with me...." Crowley tells you. You look at him straight faced.

" The Bloody Book (Y/N) I want the book..." he tells you.

" Which book?" You ask. He waves Trevor into your view and the cowboy smiles showing you his knife.

" Oh wait you mean my Grandfathers book.." you say quickly.

" No..." Crowley says standing over you. " I mean MY grandfathers book." he hisses. " Your filthy accestor stold that book from me and my family over a houndred years ago."

" Yeah that sounds like something they would do." you say. You open the bottle of water and sniff before taking a drink. " I dont have a book." you say after guzzling half the water.

" Do Not LIE TO ME!" he yells 

"Fine... I have it... but obviously not on me." you say.

" Where is it?" He asks...

" If you let me go Ill go get it." you say.

" Bloody Hell do I look stupid to you?" He asks. His hand lands hard across your already sore face and you can feel the inside of your cheek bleed from where you bit it.

" Your going to call your friends the Winchesters. Tell Them where the book is have them bring it here. Then i will let let you go back to your pathetic life." he tells you.

" How do I know you wont kill us all after you get it?" you ask.

"Because you have my word.... and my word is my bond." He says handing you a cell phone. You look at him a minute thinking then grabthe phone and Dial.

Dean and Sam were back at the motel gooing out of their minds wondering where you were and if your were ok. When Dean's cell rang they both jumped.

" Hello?" Dean answered

" Dean.. Hows it going?" You ask thankful to hear his voice again.

"(Y/N)? Where in the hell are you? Are you ok?" He asks Sam looks at him eyes wide.

" Well yes and no... I need you to do me a favor. In my motel in my suitcase there's a very old leather book. I need you to......" You stop a minute trying to catch your breath from the pain in your side. 

" Babe?" he asks worried.

" Bring it to me... Im at...." you let your voice trail and look to crowley for the answer.

" The old plastic factory on Ivory road." He tells you. 

": The old plastic Factory on Ivory road..... And Dean im not alone... so please hurry." You say before Crowley pulls the phone from you.

" Now what?" Trevor asks.

" Now... We wait." Crowley says.

 

Dean and Sam managed to get into your room and empty your suitcase only to find everything but a book.

" What the hell?" Dean asks

" Are you sure she said suitcase?" Sam asks

" Yes Damn IT!" Dean snaps. Sam picks up the suitcase and by complete accident he stumbles across the false bottom you have in it. He pulls out his knife and cuts it away... An old leather bound book falls out at his feet. Dean and him look at each other completely dumbfounded for a second.

" Son Of A Bitch... Sammy you are a freaking genuis!" he exclaimed as he scooped it up and the ran from your room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam thumbed through the leather bond book as Dean raced toward the old factory.

"What's in that thing?" Dean asked.

It's some kind of binding spell book." Sam said.

"Really?" Dean replied.

"Yeah but the way it reads..... Dean this thing tells how to bind an angel, and basically inslave it." Sam explains. Dean's eyes widened.

"Wow." He said.

" listen to this. This book belongs to Jessie W James.. Touch it and die." Sam read. Dean side glanced at his brother.

"Wait...As in THE Jessie James? Like Frank and Jessie James? The James gang?" Dean asked stunned. Sam shrugged.

"It very well could be... I mean this book is defiantly old enough to be from that time period." Sam said as he continued to thumb through the pages.

"What in the hell would (y/n) be doing with a spell book from the 1800's that just happened to also once belong to a famous out law?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know, but listen....They are close I can feel it. I amaze myself that I have been able to stay this far ahead of them..... I know they will stop at nothing to get this book back. If you have this book then they got me... Hold safe to it Frank.. This could change everything we have ever worked to do. Jessie." Sam and Dean sat in stunned silence as the Impala made its way down the darkened road.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged.

 

At the factory.

"You know when that damn cowboy stoled that book from me i was quite impressed actually....I mean to think a dumb Hick could out maneuver me... But then my amusement turned more to frustration. Your family has always been a pain in my ass." Your captured tells you.

"The way I hear it you were the pain in the ass. A stubborn pain in the ass to quote my grandfather." You smirk.

The demon looks at you with anger in his eyes. " I should have killed off your entire family when I had the chance." He hissed. 

"Yeah you probably should have... But then you deffiently wouldnt have gotten the book would you. " you say  
smugly.

The demon smiled. " well It will soon be back where it belongs now won't it." He says. 

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the old factory parking lot and got out. He walked around to Sam who was climbing out of the car tucking the book safely away in his bag.

"You think this is going to work?" Dean asked his brother.

"I hope so. But just in case we should have a plan b." Sam said. Dean gave a small grin. 

"You want a plan B? Don't get killed." Dean says turning and heading inside Sam gave a small sighed then followed


	6. Chapter 6

"So if this is all about the damn book why'd you kill all those innocent people?" You ask Trevor gives you a half ass sarcastic kind of grin.

"Had to get you here some how didn't I?" He says. Anger rises as reality kicks in.

"You killed them because of me?" You ask

"She's not as dumb as she looks is she boss?" Trevor says laughing. The other demon gives a small chuckle.

"And the kid? That was you too?" You ask feeling sick.

"Ahh the kid.... You know he was a lot of fun." He says " Do want a play by play or a the short version?" You don't answer, instead you grit your teeth and stare daggers at him which he seems to enjoy. He bends down and looks you in the eye. 

"You know the night when I rocked your world? So much so that you slept like a baby? Well while you dreamt sweet dreams of me I went and saw that kid... What ever his name was and I let him watch while I killed off his family one......by......one....." He tells you. You kick out at him but he grabs your foot and snapsnyour ankle. You scream from both the pain and surprise. He grabs you and pulls up so that you are half standing. 

"And you know what else? You weren't even that good." He says as he spits on you.then let's you fall on the floor.

Suddenly the door opens 

"(Y/n)!" Dean yells when he sees you laying on the floor in a bloody heap. He and Sam run to you.

"Jesus!" Sam says when he sees your wounds. 

"I'm OK." You mutter.

"You have my book I assume." Dean and Sam look up at the voice.

"Crowley? You Son Of Bitch We should have known you were behind this." Dean hissed.

"It's nice to see you too squirrel... My book?" Crowley replied.

"This book?" Sam asked holding it up.

"I'll take that." Crowley said as the book was ripped from Sam's hands. Dean took his distraction and ran at the king of hell. Crowley gave a wave of his hand and slammed Dean across the room into the wall. Sam then charged Crowley himself knocking the book from his hands. Trevor grabbed him by the the throat and lifted him off his feet while blocking his air way. 

"No! You promised!" You yell as Crowley retrieves the book. 

"I said I wouldn't kill you.... I didn't say Trevor couldn't." He replied and then with book in hand he was gone. Dean had managed to regain control and stood to help his brother. 

"Hey Dick Wad!" He yelled Trevor looked at him just as Dean slammed his demon blade deep into Sam's attacker. The demon screamed letting go of Sam just moments before bursting into flames.  
Dean rushed to his brother.

"I'm fine." Sam gasped. Dean helped him up and they both hurried to your side.

"We gotta go now. Can you walk?" Dean asked 

"No..." You say shaking your hand. "He broke my ankle." Dean gave a look of anger.... Then he scooped you up,and craddling you in his arms practically ran. Sam was right in front of him leading the way. When you got outside you had to close your eyes from the blinding sun light. Sam opened the car door and Dean slid you gently into the Impalas back seat. He and Sam then climbed into the front seat and the car sped off.

"I can't believe you gave the Son of A Bitch my book." You mutter through the pain that is racing through your body with every movement of the car.

"Your Welcome." Dean said sarcastically from behind the wheel.

"I'm just saying that book has been in my family since like forever and you just gave it back to him! Do you know what you did? Do you even have a clue......." Your rant is cut off when Sam tosses something over the seat at you. You look down stunned to see your great great great grandfather's book.


	7. Or So The Story Goes

You pull the book close and hold it like it was a life line.

" You can apologize any time now." Dean demands.

" I am sorry guys really. Thank you so much I really owe you." You say as your toughness gives way to relief and your tears begin to appear.

"It's ok (y/n) really just tell us what's going on." Sam says.

" Well I suppose you read it?" You ask

"Some of it." He replied. You give a small nod as you look down at the worn leather cover and gently run your fingers across it feeling the coolness.

"Then you know it's a binding book and it belonged to Jesse James." You say.

"Yeah that much we got." Dean says.

" Well what you don't know was Jesse James is a distant relative of mine. As a matter of fact my Great great great grandfather was his brother Frank James." You tell them. Sam turns so he's looking at you over the seat as Dean glances at you through the mirror 

" Ok so what I've been told was Jesse wasn't who history played him out to be." You explain.

" You mean he wasn't a thief/ murder?" Dean said cocky. 

" No he was a thief but he wasn't a murder he was a hunter like us." You tell him.

" Really?" Sam and Dean said together.

" Yep.. the whole James clan was. So they tracked these demons to a saloon right and apparently this demon tried to make a deal for his life and told him about this book.... he claimed that in this book was a way to bind an angel and force it to do whatever you wanted......also in this book tho is a spell to bind demons as well as every monster that walks the earth." You say in a far off dreamy voice.

"Anyway they told him to take them to where the book was.. and he did only the demon had plans to double cross The James gang by having several other demons there. Basically an ambush. But somehow Jesse and the others got out of there not only alive but unharmed and Jesse managed to get the book too. He kept it hidden ya know not even Frank knew he had it... but the demons knew.. I guess his time was about over because just weeks before one of those bastards killed him he had sent it to my grandfather Frank...." you say.

" Wait I thought Robert Ford of the James gang killed Jesse James for the bounty?" Sam asks looking confused. You roll your eyes at him.

"Really? What did you expect them to say possessed man kills famous outlaw?" You ask annoyed Sam looks hurt by your comment making you feel bad.

" Sorry Sam. I'm just in a lot of pain right now." You tell him.

" So how does Crowley fit into all this?" Dean asks... 

" I'm not sure, but from what I could piece together it him that Jesse the book from." You say. This bit of information makes Dean smile. 

" Well isn't he gonna be pissed when he finds out he has a copy of little wemon." Dean says. Sam starts to laugh....and despite the pain you find yourself laughing with them.

Dean was about to pull into a local hospital when you got a funny feeling.

" Dean..don't stop." You say.

"But we have to get that ankle set." He tells you.

" No no not here....please Dean...." you beg. 

"Ok....ok.." he says driving on. You drive on a ways and he finally stops at a run down motel after getting you safely inside Sam starts to demon proofing the room while Dean call his angel friend Castiel.

You had never met him so when he appeared in front of you, you were surprised as to how he looked. He looked around the room his eyes setting on you laying on the bed.

"Cass this is a friend of ours. Could you help her out please." Dean Asked 

He said nothing just looked at you with his big blue eyes. Then he rested his hand on your ankle. You felt a warm sensation through out your body and then almost instantly the pain was gone.

" Anything else?" He said finally looking at Dean.

" No... thanks a lot Cass." Dean replied  
With that the angel was gone.

" Wow so that was an angel?" You ask.

"Yeah he's one of the better ones." Dean tells you.

" Can we get you something?" He asks 

"I'm starved..." you say Dean looks atSam 

" On it." He replies leaving the room.

" Do you know how glad I am your ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm glad to be back. Thank you for coming to my rescue." You say. Dean smiled. 

"I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again." You say.

"Well just so you know I'm not letting you out of my sight for a really really long time." He tells you then he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. After several minutes he pulls back.

"Wow maybe I should get captured by demons more often." You joke.

"Don't even think about it." He warns.

" Oh I almost forgot..... how do you feel about church?" You ask the look on his face sends you into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

You sit in the pew of the 1st Baptist Church.... Snug between Dean and Sam, both looking as uncomfortable as to hookers.... well in church. 

" How much longer?" Dean asked whispering in your ear.

" Are you kidding it just started... you still have like 45 minutes." You whisper back. Dean Groaned softly.

"My god.... Does Time like stop when your in church?" He asked. You stifled a laugh. He and Sam even dressed in their FBI blues for you... Something you hadn't even asked them to do. You were wearing a ( your fav color) summer dress, with matching shoes. You glanced at Sam to find him fiddling with his tie.

" Why are you so nervous?" You asked him softly.

" The pastor keeps looking at me." He replies.

" Maybe that's because you look like you're about to hang your self with your tie." You tell him.

Sam looked down and smoothed out his tie before folding his hands in his lap.

" Wanna make out?" Dean asked placing his arm around your shoulders.

" Maybe later." You say as you leaned against him. Several minutes later the Choir sang the last song... 

" Before you leave. just a reminder that there is a pot luck down stairs. " The pastor said. " We have plenty of fried Chicken... Sides and I believe I saw 3 or 4 home made pies as well..." Deans eyes lit up and it took everything you had not to bust out laughing. " All are welcome... Now let pray so we can eat."

As soon as the words Amen was out of the congragations mouth Dean was up and heading for the food.

" I guess were staying?' You say looking at Sam. He smile and noded, as you turned to join him.

An hour later the three of you, full of food and spirit sat in the Impala heading out of town.

" Thanks a lot guys.... For coming with me." You say.

"Hey a deal is a deal... even if you forgot to ask us first... Besides the food SO made up for it." Dean said

" Why do you think I chose Baptist? " You reply laughing. 

" You know I was thinking, I don't want you two to feel obligated to let me tag along with you... I mean I am a big girl, I know how to take care of myself." You insist.

Dean glances at you through the rearview mirror.

"you're kidding right?" He asked sounding annoyed.

" No I'm serious. I don't want to slow you guys down... or get in your way... " you say weakly.

" y/n... As long as you have a target on your back I think its best you stay with us." Sam says.

" Sam's right.... I'm not letting you out of my sight.. at least not till we can keep Crowley and his flunkies off your back." Dean says. " Besides... You make a way better room mate then Sammy." he jokes.

" you're not exactly a dream yourself Dean." Sam informs him.

" Are you sure guys? Because, I don't mind being on my own." You say.

" You try to leave and we'll duct tape you and keep you in baby's trunk. Now Shut up already." Dean says as he turns up the radio.. Arrowsmith blares from the radio as you lean back and smile... It sure is nice to be apart of a team again.... you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending is kind of rough....


End file.
